Personal Decision
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: Tessa needs to decide who she will be with, Hux or Kylo. So she offers the men an "interesting compromise" to see which man wants her more. Sequel to " Personal Interrogation" and " Another Personal Interrogation".
1. Chapter 1

Tessa Raindance waited nervously in her bathrobe. She asked General Armitage Hux and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to come see her in Ren's quarters after their meeting. Both men wanted Tessa, for her Force power and for her body. She wanted both of them as lovers, but knew she could have only one. The two men disdained each other, and Tessa needed to know which man wanted her more.

She waited for them in Kylo's bedroom. She was nervous, hoping that Ren did not already know what she was going to say to them.

"Tessa, where are you?" she heard Hux's voice call out to her.

"She's in MY bedroom," Kylo told him, reminding Hux that Tessa was now his "guest". Although she couldn't see it, she knew Hux rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Tessa was on the bed when the door opened. The two men walked in and stood side by side, gazing at the women they both desired.

"Are you okay?" Hux asked Tessa, his voice full of concern.

"Of course, she is okay!" Kylo snapped angrily. "She is with me!"

"That means she is not ok..."

"Stop it, both of you!" Tessa scolded the men. She turned to Hux and said,

"Yes, I am fine."

"I am relieved to hear you say that," he replied. Tessa wondered to herself if he was being sincere.

"No, he is not," Kylo said to her mind. Ignoring this insult, Tessa addressed them.

"I wanted to talk to both of you," she start to say. "First, I wanted to let you know that I hold no resentment against either of you for my imprisonment."

Hux relaxed when he heard this. Tessa had been taken as a prisoner, because she was suspected to have had a hand in the destruction of the weapons facility on Arkanis. Which the Resistance destroyed, blowing up their own factory. Via the interrogation, Hux realized Tessa was the step-daughter of Shaw Harden, the double crossing weapons dealer. He wanted her at thirteen, but she was too young. After the interrogation, Hux took Tessa as his prisoner and lover.

Kylo had a small smile on his face. He had sensed a strong Force presence as he returned back to the Finalizer. To his dismay, the presence was in Hux's quarters. Furious, he rushed there and almost killed the general for taking advantage of the girl. But she exercised her limited knowledge of the Force, and stopped him. Impressed and attracted to the young beauty, Ren promised not to kill Hux if Tessa surrendered to him. She agreed, and he took her as his apprentice and lover.

"The reason why I wanted to see both of you is because I know you don't like each other," Tessa began to explain. "You want to kill each other, to either gain or retain power, and to have me in your bed."

"Tessa..." Hux began to say. She raised her hand to silence him.

"I don't want either one of you to die because of me. Because the truth is..." Tessa paused, gathering her courage. "I want both of you!"

"Why would you want Hux?" Kylo said non-verbally to her. He was disgusted by the mere thought of Hux having his hands on Tessa.

"Because he was my first lover, just like I was yours," she replied back to Ren's mind.

"I said I would not kill Hux," Kylo said out loud. "He, on the other hand..."

"And you wouldn't try to kill me?" Hux snapped back incredulously.

"Enough!" Tessa yelled. Both men went silent. She cleared her throat, and continued.

"I don't want either of you to be harmed because of me. Therefore, I want to offer a compromise that will benefit all of us."

"A compromise? " Hux uttered in confusion. "What type of compromise?"

"You both want me as your lover. I want you both. I can't decide, and I don't want either of you hurt because of me. So..." Tessa stopped, took a deep breath, and said,

"I will be with both of you."

She saw both men raise their eyebrows in surprise. They didn't reply, shocked by what she had said.

"There are seven days in the week. Three days, I will be with Hux, and three days I will be with Kylo. The seventh day I request for myself. This way, all our desires are satisfied and no one gets killed."

"You must be joking," Kylo uttered in disbelief. To his amazement, as well as Hux's, Tessa took off her bathrobe. She wore only a black bra and matching panties.


	2. Chapter 2

Both men groaned to themselves, seeing Tessa in her state of undress. She smiled coyly. Then she extended her hands. Hux was frightened as she used the Force to lay him down next to her. Simultaneously, she froze Kylo in place, so that he would not try to throw Hux off of the bed. He growled angrily.

"Patience, Supreme Leader," Tessa told Ren. "You will join us in a minute." She turned her attention to Hux, who was still shocked by what she did.

"Don't be afraid, General," Tessa whispered in Hux's ear. Out loud, she said,

"You helped me avoid a marriage to a despicable man. You spared me from a certain execution on Arkanis. Instead of killing me, you took me as your lover. I will always be grateful to you for sparing my life."

Tessa leaned in and kissed Hux. She sensed Kylo's jealously, and smiled. Hux tried to get off of the bed, but Tessa told him,

"No moving until I say so, General." She turned her back on him, and continued.

"Speaking of moving..." Tessa used the Force to lay Kylo on the other side of her.

"You sensed my potential in the Force, and said I was strong. Even though I didn't believe it. You taught me to forget my past and embrace the future. You took me as your lover. I will always be grateful to you for showing me the way to the Force."

It was Kylo's turn to be kissed by Tessa. Hux was full of envy. She broke the kiss and asked them,

"So what do you think? Do you want to pursue this compromise?"

It was quiet in the room. Tessa's heart raced. She had to prepare herself emotionally. Either they would both agree, or only one would agree, or neither of them would agree. She knew both of their thoughts.

"You don't believe I am being sincere," she said to them. "Maybe this will convince you." Tessa unclasped her bra and tossed it away. Both men gasped, gawking at her breasts. Tessa took Hux's hand and placed it on one breast, and she did the same thing with Kylo.

"I meant what I said. Both of you can have me," Tessa insisted, turned out that they were both touching her chest.

"Hmm. You are still not convinced that I am being truthful," she continued. "Here, this will." Closing her eyes, she used the Force to pull off her underwear. Before either man could react in protest, their hands slid down from her breasts to her private area. Tessa moaned, really liking both of their hands on her.

"Do you now believe me?" she sweetly said, as she glanced at Hux, then at Ren. They did not say a word, so she strongly stated,

"I want both of you to take me now. This will be our secret. I will never tell a soul."

"So are we in agreement of the compromise, gentlemen?" Tessa purred seductively, trying not to cry out in pleasure.

"My dear," Hux began, as he stroked Tessa down there. "If this is what you truly want, then I am in agreement of it."

Tessa nodded her head. She removed his hand from her. She turned to face Kylo.

"Sweetheart," Ren softly said, with sorrow in his voice. "I cannot agree to this. You deserve better."

She nodded, and removed his hand. She moved the two men back to a standing position. Tessa extended her hand, grabbed the bathrobe and put it back on.

"General, I need to speak with you privately," Tessa said to Hux. "Supreme Leader, I will talk with you once I am done with the general."

She took Hux by the hand and led him out of the bedroom. Kylo tried to follow them, but Tessa Force Pushed him to the ground. He tried to open the door, but she has locked the door on him.

He banged the door in frustration. Ren tried to use the Force to listen in on their conversation, but couldn't. He was being pulled to the light, so he couldn't search his feelings.

Kylo flopped on the bed, and closed his eyes. As much as he wanted Tessa, he would not share her with Hux, or with anyone, for that matter. He had to stand for what he believed in, even if it meant he would lose her to his nemesis.

A few minutes later, Tessa walked back into the bedroom. Kylo quickly sat up, gazing at the woman he desired. The woman that was supposed to be the mother of his future child.

She closed the door behind her, and turned to face him. With a soft look in her eyes, she said,

"Kylo, please do me a favor."

"What is it that you want, Tessa?" Ren replied, trying to be brave and not cry in front of her. He was pleasantly surprised when Tessa took off the robe, revealing her naked body.

"Please make love to me." Kylo used the Force to bring Tessa into his bed. The couple made love to each other until they fell asleep, content in each other's arms.


End file.
